Crossing Over
by Unrequited Love 143
Summary: Now that I think about it, I regret not playing basketball with them." "Yeah i do too... love you" "Love you too..." A normal day turns disastrous when Maka goes off on her own. Rated T just in case.


Crossing over

By: Unrequited Love 143

Got the idea from Voidspirits (.net/u/1798806/)

"Even in Death" Story .net/s/5753250/1/Even_in_Death

XxXxX

I didn't know what to do at the moment. I was bored out of my mind and all my friends were out playing basketball. Soul and Tsubaki asked me to join with, but I couldn't play properly so why should I? I didn't want them to know that I couldn't play anyway.

I've also noticed that Soul has been being nicer to me these past few weeks and it's been making me like him more and more. When he shows me his gentle side it kind of makes my heart swell up a little knowing that a sweet cool guy like him is my partner. I was glad that he chose me as a meister even though I'm kind of stubborn and a little selfish. He always listens to my selfish requests and does them for me. I love that dear boy… but it's not like I can ever say that to him.

All my girls told me that he has to know and that I should let it out but I can't do that. We're friends and I didn't want to ruin our friendship because of one stupid confession. What if it gets all awkward? What if he doesn't want to talk to me afterwards? What if fish could drown? How would all this affect me? I don't know what I'd do… I guess I could give it a shot bu-

Huh? I sense something weird… I feel a Kishin! A live one! It's really close by. Soul! Damn it, he's playing basketball. Do they know? Whatever I have to go chase it myself before it hurts anyone. Hopefully Kid senses it and I'll meet up with them there.

I ran full force towards the eerie feeling, without my weapon. I know it wasn't smart but I had to do what I can now. The closer I got to the eerie feeling the more lightheaded I got. Running full force towards the sense made me feel something ominous… like I was going to die… nahhh that can't happen.

I was already pretty far from my apartment and was about 500m away from the basketball court. I hope they're here. I can feel it now. I was really close by. But where is it? I couldn't see anything since I got led into some alleyway, while trying to chase the kishin. Wherever it was. I tried to move forward but almost fell over. Huh? My body feels weird and it feels numb. Like I'm not actually in my body. I feel… detached.

That's when I realized that I was being controlled. That's why my body felt kind of heavy and numb. The kishin must of tapped into my insanity… I was stressing a lot and kind of insane in my head right before this anyway. It's all over… I let him take over my body so easily without me even knowing. How? How could I do that? Why did I let myself so easi-

"Maka!" I heard being yelled. Soul was the first one running up to me. At that moment I fell to the ground, lying there lifeless. The kishin sapped all its energy out of me. Soul dropped to his knees beside me and held me in his arms. I couldn't really make out of what he was saying since the demon's voice overpowered him from inside of me. The kishin took over the hell inside my mind and was winning. I tried to overpower the demon but he kept growing stronger as he fed on my insanity of hell.

While Soul was holding me in his arms, my concealed hand created a dagger from the black blood welling inside of me. The black dagger was hovering right behind Soul and he didn't seem to notices since he was to busy paying attention to me. My hand shook violently while I tried to fight against the kishin. Tears were rapidly falling out of my eyes as I tried to conquer the demon within. Soul kept demanding me multiple things but still I could not hear anything he was saying. I tried to warn him again "So….u…l" was all I could manage out of this mouth, which did not belong to me no more. I did hear him pleading "Maka!... k?... you" but to me this didn't make sense. But it was all I could make out. At least he I can hear him say my name one more time. I felt like I was going to die soon. At least if I did die, it would be in the arms of Soul, the one I love.

My hand was raising, preparing for the strike like a snake against its prey. I was bringing down the dagger unto his back with me finally uttering, "I love you". I thought he was going to die but luckily Kid and Black*Star pulled him out of the way. They were yelling at me, "Maka! What the hell are you doing?"

I couldn't speak. I couldn't move. I had no feeling anywhere. The kishin won. He took control of my entire body. The only thing was that he granted me the power to see my friends and hear my friends. He knows that he would win because my friends wouldn't hurt me.

I lay on the floor lifeless and numb. When I got up, my movements were puppet like, and unpredictable. The kishin stood up (I stood up) and talked in a low menacing voice mixed with my sweet voice. "I am the kishin. If you would like to save your friend you will have to kill us. If you'd like me to leave your friend alone you will have to kill us. For we are one now. What is your choice?" My friends looked horrified, as they had to make a decision.

They knew that the only decision is that they have to kill me in order to kill the kishin. They couldn't save me any other way. I stared at them through forlorn eyes. I guess they noticed because they seemed to re-think it through. The kishin allowed me to speak a few words before I die. "Please guys." I said while smiling. "Just kill me. It's ok. He's just playing with your minds. Do not hesitate to kill me…" I knew this was making them feel worse, cause when I looked at them they looked so… sad. I knew what I had to say. I had to say I hate them, so that they wouldn't feel bad. I had to be convincing since the kishin is allowing me to talk a bit.

"I… hate you guys anyway!" I don't know if I'll be convincing enough but I had to try. "Tsubaki! You can never do anything yourself! Patty! Stop with the stupid laughing! Liz… you're a whore! (I didn't know what else to say) Black*Star! You're not a friggin God! Kid stop with the stupid symmetrical this and symmetrical that! And Soul!..." My heart was already breaking in two as I said all this to them. I didn't mean a single word guys! I swear! "And Soul" I said quietly. "You're, annoying and sarcastic and anti-social," I was crying while saying this cause I loved him. "You shun everyone out. You… you… always throw around the word 'Partner'. Is that all I am to you? I… Hate you the most!"

That's when Black*star made a lunge for me. He jumped right on top of me pinning me to the ground. "You don't mean any of this Maka! I know you don't! So just shut up and stop making it hard for everyone!" I didn't say anything at the time. Black*Star was readying the chain-scythe to pierce me and possibly kill me but he hesitated. That small hesitation allowed the kishin to make a huge gash on Black*Star's arm. He cried out in pain as the kishin (me) lunged towards him. I was about to strike him when...

The only thing I saw was crimson blood flying everywhere. At first I was afraid that I hit Black*Star until I looked down. Pierced right at my heart was a red and black scythe. The kishin and me grimaced in pain. In the next few seconds my body became lighter. The kishin un-possessed and ran away. He left as quickly as he came. Kid and Black*Star tried chasing after it.

Soul stayed behind to be with. I finally had all my senses back. I was on the verge of dying and saw Soul crying while he held me. I lifted up my hand feebly to his face to wipe away the tears. I said, "you know… you don't look very cool crying like that and gave him my smile. He chuckled a bit while tears rolled off of his face and unto mine. "Sniff, psshhh, I look cool in everything I do right?" "haha, cough cough right" we were silent for a bit. All he said was "I'm sorry… hitting you was all I can do." "S'fine" I said. "You saved me from hell… cough cough. My vision started to et blurry and my hand on Soul's face started to get heavy. "No…" he said quietly. "Now that I think about it, cough, I regret not going to basketball with you guys. Cough cough." "Yeah I do too… Maka… I love you." "Ha… I love… you… Soul." Before I died the last thing I saw was the loving crimson eyes that I see everyday and my eyes closed slowly and quietly drifting into a deep sleep.

I open my eyes quietly… looking around my surroundings. It seemed calm and fluffy all over. But… I was dead without my friends around me or without Soul by my side. Angels were offering me things I can only attain in heaven. But Heaven was still my hell without them by my side. Maybe when I said this I jinxed it cause in the next few minutes I heard…

"Maka!" "Huh?" then I saw a white spiky haired running towards me. "No… no…" and cried as I saw him wrap his arms around me. "No! You weren't supposed to die!" I said through tears. "I'm sorry Maka. I tried getting revenge but I let my emotions get the better of me and was open for a hit and… yeah you know the rest." "But Soul…" I don't know if I was crying tears of joy or of frustration. "I wanted you to live Soul!" "Sigh… I know but at least we'll be together, right?" "I hope Black*Star and Kid are all right…" I said quietly. "Of course they will be-"

"YAHOO!" "Sigh, hello guys." I think I shouldn't have said anything in the first place. I'm such a jinx. I heard two male voices and five pairs of feet walking towards us. I saw them all now. I cried even more cause I still didn't know if I should be happy that they were here with me or should be mad that they died. "What happened to you guys?" Soul asked. "Well-" Kid started. "We killed the kishin! YEAH!" Black*Star said. "Yes but after you gave us an opening to kill the kishin Soul we thought it was dead and turned our backs on it. Then it somehow hit us all in the hearts. I guess as some last resort before dying he split into multiple spears and striked us all…" Kid explained after a sigh. "Blah, blah, blah. Now the great*Star shall be more famous! Yah-oo!"

All of us stood there conversing with one another then we all stopped, when Tsubaki said, "We're always together huh?" We were all silent as we pondered this. We fight together, eat together, hang together "and die together" Liz finished. I guess we were all thinking the same thing.

I laced my hands in Soul's, as Tsubaki did with Black*Star and the twin pistols with their meister. I wonder what heavens going to be like for us… as we do it together.

XxXxX

The End ahaha

Came to me during P.4 french… I swear everything comes to me during French.


End file.
